


Don't Push Or I'll Shove

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Needy Dean, Porn Watching, Possessive Marking, Rimming, Sexually Frustrated Sam, Top Sam, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a problem. He really, really wants to touch his own brother. And when he thinks touch, he really just means fuck him for days. <br/>Then the time comes when Dean willingly offers that sweet ass of his, and well, who's Sam to say no to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push Or I'll Shove

 

He wasn’t sure when it started or how long it’s been going on, but he knew that things have changed; drastically so.

Sam noticed it a few months back. It was after a hunt, when they were back in the motel and getting rid of the alarming amount of blood and disgusting goo on their clothes and skin. They were both shuddering a pulling faces thorough the drive back to the motel, especially Sam whose hair was sticking together in small pieces thanks to the drying goo in it, so when they finally stepped through the doorway, they quite literally fought each other to get to the shower first. Sadly, Dean won when he smudged a fistful of ooze-covered hair in the younger hunter’s face, successfully making Sam let out a rather unmanly shriek and stagger back. That gave Dean just enough time to bolt for the bathroom and lock himself in, leaving Sam with even more goo he tried so desperately to ignore, forget just where exactly it came from.

And as Sam sat on the bed, not even daring to move in fear of somehow managing to get some of the ooze from his clothes to drip onto his skin—which was already covered with dried dark green stuff that pulled at his skin each time his body shook as a nauseating shudder swept through him—he counted the seconds. Seconds, which slowly stretched into minutes, and after a while he couldn’t take it anymore and jumped to his feet, marched over to the bathroom door and banged on it in frustration, shouting for his brother to hurry the fuck up already.

When there was no answer, Sam kicked the door meaningfully. And when he heard his brother laughing from the other side of the door, that was it. Sam snapped, managing to kick in the door after a few failed attempts, and then as he barged in, ready to kick some ass, he froze right where he stood.

Dean was in the middle of leaving the shower and probably going for the towel at the other side of the room, but before he could have covered himself with a swift and surely skillful movement, it was already too late. Sam had an eyeful of his brother, and it didn’t matter that Dean managed to cover himself in the next second because the damage had been done.

His breath got caught in his throat, his whole body as if dipped in burning lava as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. Water running down well defined chest, little droplets dipping and snaking around taut abs, glistening on broad shoulders, Dean’s skin perfection itself as he stood under the yellowish light of the bathroom with wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead, his lips wet from water and somehow a more intense shade of reddish pink. And Sam was pretty sure he felt his eyes widen as he caught a glimpse of the flesh between his brother’s legs, Dean’s cock half-hard from the pleasant feeling as the water must have coated his body, slid down every nook and cranny, and Sam was suddenly jealous of it, of the damn water because it got the discover so many hidden parts of Dean’s fucking drop dead gorgeous body.

But then Dean was shouting at him to get his ass out of the bathroom, and Sam was too dazed, too much in a shock to protest as his brother shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Sam stood there for a solid minute, just wondering what the fuck happened, why he reacted this way so suddenly.

And when he glance down and saw the tent in his pants, he needed to sit down.

It was that day when he realized that somehow, at one point in their hunters-and-brothers relationship, Sam has developed some not-so-brotherly feelings for his brother. Of course, he tried to ignore them. He immediately glared at his erection and willed it away, then thought of everything but Dean’s mouthwatering body when it was his turn to shower. He made sure not to keep his eyes on Dean—and especially on his ass—for too long, days and weeks going by with Sam having to clench his fists and inflict a smaller amount of pain on himself just so he wouldn’t jump his own fucking brother, tear his clothes off and…

It was hard. So, so hard, but Sam managed to keep it all bottled up. He locked all of his urges, his sudden lust and forbidden emotions in a bottle, which he hid in a box that got shoved down into the furthest part of his mind, somewhere he hoped he’d never find it. And it took some time, but it looked like it was working. Sam learned not to pay any attention to the burning desire, learned to hide everything behind a smile and an “I’m fine” whenever Dean asked him what was wrong, why he looked to be in so much damn pain.

He was doing so well, so why?

Why did Dean have to go and ruin his efforts, suggesting to watch a movie together in his bedroom.

Sam felt like a caged animal in the room, a lion with a juicy steak hovering in front of his eyes.

“You can’t be serious,” he had told his brother, waving his hand dismissively and laughing, because it must have been a joke. It had to be a joke, because sure, his brother was a pervert. Sam knew that, his brother always ruining his laptop by watching his precious little porn there, but even he couldn’t have been seriously suggesting what Sam heard him say.

Dean grinned, his grin showing anything but innocence. “I am. Come on, it’s for your own good Sammy. What you’re doing ain’t healthy for a man. I can’t even begin to imagine how you’ve been able to survive all these years without even watching one porn.”

“Fine, I’ll watch one if that makes you happy,” Sam said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, “but I’m telling you, I refuse to watch it with you.”

“What are you being all shy about?” Dean teased, taking a step toward the man, who in turn backed away from his brother. “We’re family. Okay, sure, it might be a bit weird, watching porn together. But I can’t trust you, and this matter is important to me, Sam. You could very easily lie to me, say you jerked off to porn while you’re, I don’t know, looking at some geek websites about education or stupid hairstyles and shit.”

But Sam shook his head. He wasn’t going to do this, not this. “No, Dean. Look, I promise, alright? I will…jerk off to porn, but alone. I won’t have you watching while I’m going at it, no way.”

“I have to make sure somehow,” Dean said, narrowing his eyes, and Sam shouldn’t have felt a shiver run down his spine at that.

“I’ll show you a fucking tissue or something, then! But my answer is still no,” Sam stated, standing his ground but feeling both himself and his resolve weaken as Dean closed the distance between them. Sam felt nervous and aroused, a slight fear quickening his heartbeat, which in turn only turned him on some more.

Crap, he was fighting a losing battle, wasn’t he?

“No, Sammy,” Dean purred, his voice low and his grin like that of a predator’s, full of dark and nasty promises. “Don’t worry, I won’t get too close. I won’t be a sick creep or anything, but we’re brothers and so this shouldn’t be freaking you out this much. So I swear I’ll keep my distance, but knowing that you never, not even once watched porn while jerking off is just wrong. As your big brother, I feel offended.”

“So you’re gonna have me touch myself in front of you?” Sam asked incredulously, his voice betraying him as it came out weak and filled with lust, which he so hoped Dean wouldn’t pick up on.

But Dean just shook his head, his grin replaced with a committed look. “I won’t force you, if you don’t wanna do it this much. I just feel like this is something you should have done ages ago, and when you told me that you’ve never done it before…”

“You seriously believe that this is some kind of crucial thing, don’t you?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Some kind of job as my brother?”

And when Dean stayed silent for a while, then nodded, Sam sighed.

He knew this was not going to end well, could feel the coming storm that his acceptance would bring. He wasn’t confident he would be able to control himself, not with his brother whom he has been secretly lusting for watching him while he stroked himself. He couldn’t trust himself in keeping it together, but even so, Sam found himself returning Dean’s nod with yet another, defeated sigh.

“Fine, but just this once.”

And that’s how he found himself in his brother’s room, sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed, while Dean scrolled through one of his surely most frequented porn site. He was cursing himself and Dean, cursing this wretched situation he got himself into, because just the anticipation itself was starting to make him sweat. How was he going to react when the real thing would start? He was going to die. This is how he was going to kick the bucket; not from a monster, a demon or an angel, but from this. He was going to moan in front of his brother, and he was going to lose it and scream Dean’s name by accident and there would be no coming back from that.

Then Dean was suddenly sitting next to him, not too close but still too fucking close, just out of reach. He flashed a grin at Sam, who did not have to clench his jaw to stop himself from making a pathetic little sound, then leaned forward and pressed play.

“You’re gonna love this,” he said smugly as he crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees, then looked at Sam and winked.

That son of a bitch.

Sam swallowed thickly, quickly licking his suddenly dry lips as he tore his gaze away from his brother to look at the laptop in front of them. It was the average porn, with one of those made-up situations that would only happen in these kinds of videos, with no logic whatsoever. The girl—with long black hair and breasts that must have lived through several boob jobs—was talking to a muscular guy, the man looking like he could have been in one of those biker gangs. She was telling him about her husband, how he just couldn’t satisfy her no matter how much he tried, then what a surprise, biker guy was suddenly placing a hand on her waist and offering his “help”. One thing leading to another, they were suddenly both naked, the girl spreading her legs for the guy to get better access when he knelt down in front of her and started pleasuring the girl with his talented tongue.

Sam glanced at Dean, who seemed to be pretty engrossed in the scene taking place on the screen, and then before he could have looked away, he was suddenly staring right into his brother’s slightly dilated eyes.

“What’s up, Sam?” Dean asked, a primal grin crossing his face. “Enjoying the show? How about you lose the pants and get rid of…that.”

When Dean nodded to his crotch, Sam looked down in horror to see his bulge which wasn’t there a few moments ago. Damn it, the porn wasn’t doing crap to him, but Dean and his words were getting to him good. He hesitated, seriously considering getting the hell out of here even if that meant he’d have to explain himself to Dean later. He could say he freaked or something, could easily come up with an excuse, anything… Anything was better than this.

But with a deep breath, he found himself unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants down, tossing it who knows where, but then stopped again as he curled his fingers under his underwear. Nope, he couldn’t do it. He was going to lose it and he couldn’t, could _not_ let himself get too immersed or else he might do something he’d regret greatly later.

“Sam,” he heard Dean say in a voice which dropped an octave, and suddenly he was right next to him, scurrying closer while Sam was having his mental breakdown. “Come on, it’s fine. Just do it, I promise it’s so much better like this.”

Sam was scared to look, but did so anyway, turning his head to gaze into his brother’s lust-blown eyes, his tongue poking out to run across his lips, and holy fucking shit Sam _was_ going to lose it.

He let out a shaky breath which he didn’t even realize he was holding in, before slowly sliding his underwear down and discarding it. He didn’t dare look at his brother anymore, but he could fell his eyes on him, on his half-hard dick, and he watched in dread as his own body betrayed him, his dick hardening when Dean leaned impossibly closer and whispered, “Now touch yourself.”

Sam groaned, not even giving a shit about the girl moaning in the laptop, his brain short-circuiting from Dean’s deep voice. He grabbed his throbbing cock and gave it long, slow strokes, groaning as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother’s presence only inches away from him.

And then Dean was speaking again and Sam wanted to sob. “That’s right, Sammy, you’re doing great. Just great, like that, keep stroking it. Touch yourself more, open your eyes and watch as the girl is getting fucked. You know you want to, come on little brother, open those eyes for me,” he purred, and Sam opened his eyes. But instead of the laptop, he looked at Dean and reached out to run a hand down his thigh.

Dean tensed, his whole body freezing and Sam’s eyes widened, only just realizing what he was doing.

He quickly withdrew his hand and averted his eyes, lowering his head as he squeezed his dick, mentally shouting at it to calm the fuck down and stop influencing his actions. And then his shoulders tensed when he felt a hand on them, Dean’s lips only an inch away from his ear.

“Why aren’t you looking? Is there something else you wanna see, Sammy?” Dean whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse and somewhat weak, then when those soft lips grazed against the shell of his ear, Sam let out a small groan.

“Dean, stop,” he growled, knowing that if his brother wasn’t going to move then Sam was going to lose it for real, fucking shatter that annoying laptop and bend Dean over until he was screaming and begging, crying and moaning because of Sam.

But Dean seemed to be in a challenging mood, asking to be raped or something, and he let out a low chuckle that did a series of nasty things to Sam, before running his tongue down his brother’s ear. “What is it Sammy? Tell me, what would get you off, if not the porn? I know it. I think I’ve finally got it figured out,” he teased Sam, who was praying to God and holding onto the last remains of his resolve with his life. “I’ve got you all figured out, baby brother. And you know it, right? We both do, now. And honestly…I don’t think I’d mind.”

Okay, fuck this shit, Sam was going to Hell again after this.

He let out such an animalistic growl that even he was surprised, and dug his fingers in his big brother’s shoulders as he pushed him down on the floor, before crawling on top of him. “You would mind, Dean. You would mind a lot,” he warned, his eyes silently pleading him to push him off, to say no. “You have no idea what I want.”

Dean flashed him a lewd grin, then reached out and flicked the tip of Sam’s aching dick, making the hunter cry out.

“Oh, I know. To tell you the truth, I’ve been wondering about your sexuality for quite a while now, what with that hair of yours,” he said, then laughed when Sam gave him a look. “But seriously, I had my doubts. And now I finally know why you weren’t that eager to get laid each time we went out for a drink.”

“Dean…” He hung his head, sinking his nails into the man’s flesh and earning a hiss from his brother. “I will _fuck_ you. You don’t want that. So push me away, now, or face the painful consequences, because if you don’t then I can’t promise anything. I can’t promise I’ll be able to control myself.”

“Who says that I want you to control yourself?” Dean asked, and suddenly their position was switched, his brother rolling Sam onto his back while he straddled his hips. He then leaned in close, taking a hold of the younger hunter’s wrists and moving them above his head, before gazing deep into his eyes. “Maybe I want it just as much as you do. Maybe…I want you to bend me over this bed and shove that big cock of yours up my ass, fill me up so deep that I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Sam groaned, unconsciously bucking his hips into the air and baring his teeth at his brother. “Get off,” he commanded, not caring about the consequences anymore because Dean just asked him to fucking claim his ass.

Dean chuckled, then slowly crawled off the hunter and began unbuttoning his pants. Sam watched as his brother removed one article of clothing after another, growling like an impatient beast when Dean took his sweet time. When both of them were finally naked, Dean moved to the bed, trying to look all sexy and smug, but Sam had to laugh when he saw just how embarrassed his brother actually was.

Oh, this was going to be way more fun than he had imagined.

Licking his lips hungrily, Sam crawled on the bed and rolled his brother onto his stomach, then began placing soft kisses down his spine. Dean’s hands fisted into the pillow as he buried his face in it, muffling the sounds he was surely ashamed of making.

Grinning, Sam moved back up his brother’s back, licking and kissing at his skin, sometimes nipping at the flesh and leaving some pretty marks and bruises, before stopping at his neck. “You tease the shit out of me and now you act like a virgin girl? Just how is that supposed to be fair, Dean?” he purred, biting down his brother’s ear and drawing a muffled yelp from him.

“You don’t have to be such a bitch about it,” Dean mumbled when he lifted his head from the pillow, which was immediately snatched out of his grasp by Sam.

“Yes I do. Payback is a bitch, Dean,” he said with a small and possessive growl, but before he could have attacked Dean’s neck, his brother elbowed him in the face.

Looking back over his shoulder, Dean glared at him. “You know full well that you loved it. Being teased by me… And anyway, I’m your big brother, so I can screw with you as much as I want. It’s my privilege. You, on the other hand, should just be obedient and thankful for me letting you have your way with me.”

Sam massaged his aching nose, then couldn’t help but laugh. “Thankful? Obedient?” He shook his head, then gripped a fistful of Dean’s short hair before yanking his head back. “Don’t forget who’s the bottom bitch here, Dean. It’s you. It will be your ass getting pounded into the bed and it’s gonna be my, your little brother’s cock doing the job. So you can act like a power bottom all you want, all big brotherly and shit, but end of the day, it will be still you begging to be fucked out like a good little slut.”

Dean moaned as those words were growled into his ear, and even from this angle, Sam could see as his brother’s whole face flushed a bright red, along with his neck and ears. Finding it fucking adorable, Sam placed a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek, then smiled when he felt his brother visibly relax under him.

“Fine…” he mumbled, but didn’t stay tame for long, as in the next moment he raised his ass and made sure to rub it nice and slow against Sam’s erection. “Now hurry the fuck up and make me scream, or I’ll go look for someone else who will.”

“What?” Sam let go of Dean’s hair with a brutal shove, then moved behind him and forcefully spread his brother’s legs. He got on his knees, raising Dean’s hips, but when his brother tried to lift his body, Sam placed a hand on his back and pushed him back down. “You think someone else could fuck you like me?” He laughed, knowing full well that Dean was teasing him, toying with him like the little fucker he was, thinking he could play coy and hard to get.

Well, Sam was going to show him.

“Maybe,” Dean taunted, then whatever he was going to say next got replaced by his own moan as Sam bit into his ass, nearly braking the skin.

“You love it. Not just the good feeling, but the pain as well,” he said, mouthing the words against Dean’s abused skin, then felt a feral grin spread across his face as he thought of something. “And you want it. Both the pleasure and the pain, you want them so much. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

Dean moaned but didn’t answer, which wasn’t good. He needed to make his brother talk. So he pulled away and grabbed Dean’s ass, spreading his cheeks, before stating, “I won’t do anything until you tell me what you want.”

“You bitch,” Dean growled, trying to spread his legs more and inviting Sam without words, but the younger hunter wouldn’t have it. And when Sam still didn’t move after a long moment, which wasn’t that easy for him but damn it, he wanted this genius plan of his to work, Dean finally broke. “Fine, Sam, you fucking asshole. Please, just fuck me. I want your cock deep inside, need it deep, fucking me and using me like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Good boy,” Sam praised him, but not yet, it wasn’t enough. “Keep going. I will only do what you tell me to. Nothing more, nothing less.”

His brother groaned, a pathetic and weak sound that was really close to a whine. “Shit, you’re such a…” He sighed, then shook his head and buried his face in his arms as he spoke. “Come on Sammy, I just want you. Please, just…kiss me. Lick me. Use your tongue and fingers, your hands and your gorgeous cock to take me apart, to make me yours and make me scream. Do it until I can’t anymore and then more, fuck me until I pass out, until I can’t form any words. Fuck me until I’m all yours, I just…please. Can’t you understand how much I want you? Please Sammy, or I’m gonna break, I swear I’m gonna fucking break and not even care anymore if I cry because you’re so fucking cruel, making me beg like a bitch, but at this point I don’t even give a shit if I’m a bitch, because I’m yours, all yours and—”

Dean was seriously going to break down and cry, Sam could hear it in his voice which was growing weaker by the second, his shoulders beginning to shake, followed by his whole body, and Sam just couldn’t do this anymore. He quickly grabbed Dean and flipped him over, crushing their lips together and muffling his brother’s next words with his tongue. Dean moaned into his mouth, his hands fucking shaking as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and pulled him closer, desperately kissing him like a drowning man. Sam had to smile, fondly and just so damn happily, because this was Dean. This was his Dean, the great hunter turning into a begging mess of love and sex and it was all because of Sam. And he felt so proud, but mainly happy and so, so turned on that he was pretty sure he could have come if they’d have kept on kissing for just a few minutes longer.

But they needed air, filled their lungs with much needed air as they parted, panting as they stared at each other, Dean giving him his own version of puppy eyes as all rebelliousness and Dean Winchester attitude left him.

“Sammy,” he pleaded, so obviously embarrassed by his own desperation but also needing it, needing Sam too fucking much to care right now, and Sam knew. He knew, and who was he to deny it all from his brother any longer?

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Sam whispered sweetly in his ear, placing a tender kiss behind his ear and making his brother keen. He then manhandled Dean back into their previous position, his brother pushing his ass up eagerly, just begging to be filled and taken.

Sam thought about being gentle. But that was it. His mind was thinking gentle while his hands were grabbing Dean’s ass with too much force, then he leaned down and ran his tongue along his brother’s puckering hole and Dean let out such an obscene moan than Sam lost it and turned into the animal he was.

He sunk his nails into Dean, marking what was his, what _belonged_ to him, while licking and tasting, kissing and sucking. Dean was successfully falling apart under his tongue, Sam glancing up and watching as his brother threw his head back, whining and moaning loudly like a whore without a single shred of self-control, of morality and dignity left. And Sam just kept going, loving those needy, fucking lewd sounds his brother made because of him. He kept on licking, then grinned as he plunged his tongue into the quivering hole, Dean crying out in intense pleasure and in a pitch so high Sam wondered if he has managed to accidently turn his brother into a girl.

“Sammy, Sammy, fuck! Oh my god, more, Jesus Sam, your fucking tongue!” Dean whined, panting and making small sobs as he tried desperately pushing and rocking back on Sam’s tongue, trying to fuck himself on it.

He then let out a whimper of loss, his head falling back on his arms as Sam withdrew his tongue, before placing a quick kiss on Dean’s ass. “I remember you mentioning my fingers and cock, too. Or do you want me to get you off from just my tongue, Dean?” Sam teased, lapping at Dean’s wet hole. “Do you love your little brother’s tongue inside your tight hole that much? Is that it?”

Dean moaned, a chocked off and miserable sound as he tried to look at Sam, but was too weak and instead simply turned his head to the side so he could speak. “No, love everything. But I want more, God Sammy, want so much more. Can’t imagine how much. Please more, just your tongue isn’t enough, want your everything, please!”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it, baby,” Sam purred lowly, caressing his brother’s ass before licking his finger and sliding it inside Dean. His brother made a wretched sound at that, whimpering as his legs trembled slightly, but then they gradually stopped as Sam began kissing and stroking them.

He needed to take this slow, for Dean. He didn’t want to hurt him, even though deep down he actually wished to, wanted to fuck him roughly and without a care in the world, just marking Dean as his for the whole world to see. And while he was fairly certain that he wouldn’t be gentle when it came down to it, he still had to be careful while preparing his brother, or else he might end up seriously damaging him.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans.

“Sam, hurry the fuck up!” he screamed, stubbornly pushing back on Sam’s finger. “Do it already, come on, Sammy please! Can’t take it anymore, will fucking tie you down and ride you if you just don’t hurry up already!”

Okay, maybe he could take it slow next time.

“Fine, Dean,” Sam growled, the animal back and hungry, so fucking hungry. He immediately added two more fingers without even wetting them first, brutally shoving them in his brother as he fingered him hard and fast, Dean writhing and crying out in what Sam was sure was pain, but judging from the way he kept on repeating his name and was so desperately clenching around his fingers, there was some pleasure under that pain as well.

He sped up, then was like fuck it, he ain’t got time for this, and then pulled his fingers out. Dean was already whining and begging to be filled again, and it wasn’t long before he was screaming so damn loudly that if they were anywhere else but the bunker, everybody would have heard Dean from fucking miles away. Sam wasn’t gentle; he spit in his palm, quickly covered his rock-hard dick with saliva he knew would dry way too soon, then was buried in his brother’s warmth in a matter of seconds.

And fuck, if this wasn’t the best feeling ever, then he wasn’t sure what was. Dean was impossibly tight, clenching and fluttering around him, the warm cavern only making Sam so much harder.

He gripped his brother’s—and he had to laugh, because he was seriously fucking his _own big brother_ —waist, waiting until Dean’s screams died down, then began moving. He slammed in and out of Dean with long, slow thrusts at first, obviously teasing the whimpering man, then sped up and began fucking him for real, quick and hard, brutally impaling Dean on his cock as he snapped his hips forward. He buried himself inside, balls deep, then withdrew until only the head of his pulsing cock was left inside, before doing it all over again, pounding that sweet ass of his brother’s.

He kept on groaning, leaving so many bruises and wounds on Dean that he has lost count, growling when he bit and kissed him, marked him as his own, as his property because he was one fucked up and possessive asshole, but Dean seemed to be loving it. He whined for more, mewled like a cock-hungry little sub, milking Sam’s thick cock as he squeezed him with each thrust, always begging, always wanting, always _needing_ it more and harder and deeper. And he made the sweetest sounds when Sam hit his prostate, something inside him surely snapping because he was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed and began dirty talking without being told to.

“Sam! Yes, yes, love your cock, fuck!” he moaned wantonly, clawing at the sheets as pure, white-hot pleasure overtook his body. “Filling me up so good, so hot, wanna fucking keep it inside forever! Oh yes, oh Sammy, so fucking amazing, wanna dangle off that fucking cock of yours, baby brother! More, yes, fuck me more, want you to fuck me so hard please!”

And that, and those sweet sounds Dean was constantly making, and just that exhilarating feeling of being inside his brother made Sam lose it. His thrusts became erratic, then he snapped his hips forward, biting down hard on Dean’s flesh and breaking the skin, tasting blood on his tongue as he came in his brother with a loud growl. Dean cried out, coming untouched and repeating Sam’s name like it was a prayer, then collapsed on the bed and bringing Sam’s body with his.

They lay there, sweating and panting and catching their breaths, so damn tired and spent that they needed a few minutes before Sam could pull out and roll next to Dean. He pulled the shorter man into his arms, cuddling the crap out of his brother as he caressed his sweaty hair, then when Dean raised his head and nuzzled against his neck, Sam burst out laughing.

When he finally stopped, he looked down at Dean and smiled so widely that it hurt his cheeks. “I never thought you’d let me do this. I thought I was fucked up and sick, imagining you like this…”

Dean stayed silent for so long Sam was beginning to feel worried, panic slowly creeping up on him and wrapping its dark tentacles around his body, pulling him down and down, but then Dean placed a small kiss on his chin and grinned sheepishly. “You _are_ fucked up. But…so am I, I guess. I haven’t given much thought to this before, so I was surprised when I started teasing you like some kind of rapist, but it didn’t feel wrong. I didn’t feel sick, only turned on. Like, really fucking turned on.”

Sam returned Dean’s grin, pulling him closer, which made his brother visibly uncomfortable. His macho self was coming back and it did not seem to appreciate the act of cuddling. “I’m just glad you didn’t push me away and call me a freak. I’m so happy, you have no idea… And that might make me a big girl, yeah, I know, but I don’t care,” he said with a shrug, then leaned in and kissed his brother, licking into his mouth and was pleased when Dean did the same, scurrying closer and grabbing Sam’s shoulders. They kissed softly at first, then Dean bit down on Sam’s bottom lip, making him growl and deepen the kiss, which quickly turned from passionate to rough, then to brutal, all teeth and possessive bites.

When they finally pulled away, they were both panting, their lips bleeding.

“Okay, well,” Dean said after a while, clearing his throat and visibly trying not to blush like a schoolgirl. “I never said I wasn’t happy. I am, very much so. Surprised, yes, but mainly happy.” He then looked at Sam, swallowed, then sighed. “I love you, and damn it, it makes me so fucking happy that I’m scared it’s just a dream and I’ll wake up, forever wishing this could be reality.”

“Dean, do you want to be hugged forever and never let go? Because I’m pretty sure that’s how you get hugged forever and never let go by me,” Sam said as he pressed his forehead against his brother’s, fighting the urge to cry because he was not going to give Dean another reason to tease the living hell out of him.

Dean grinned, then placed a quick kiss on Sam’s lips. “Honestly, I don’t even think I’d mind. Though only for today,” he said, then narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Because I might love you and your cock up my ass, but I’m still the older one here and between you and me, we both know who the real bitch here is.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.”You?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that. I’ve got you where I want you, wrapped around my finger and you know it.”

Well, he couldn’t really argue with that. He sighed, and nodded. “Fine, that might be true, but I suggest you look in the mirror after we’re done cuddling,” he said, and couldn’t stop the wolfish grin that crossed his face when Dean blushed, knowing full well how his body was covered in marks left by none other than Sam.

“Possessive bastard,” he mumbled, before burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, and wasn’t that just damn adorable?

Sam chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s head and wrapping his arms around his lover. “Damn right,” he mumbled against his head. “And you love it.”

And when, after a long moment, Dean nodded, Sam was convinced he was the happiest and luckiest man alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be my last bottom!Dean fic, sooo...hope you enjoyed it! All the rest are going to be bottom!Sam, and I shall post those in like...uh...a few weeks? Yeah? Okay, cool!


End file.
